iLove Sam Puckett
by icarlyhptwiluvr
Summary: Carly and Freddie are dating. When Carly is showing loving affection towards Freddie, he realizes his true feelings for Sam. But does he know she feels mutual? And how will Carly react? Better than it sounds, promise!
1. Chapter 1

Freddie's POV:

I was with Carly alone at her and Spencer's apartment. We were discussing the surprise Birthday party we were throwing for Sam. Spencer was hanging out with his friend Socko, but would show up later for Sam's party.

Carly was now my girlfriend. She had finally agreed to go out with me again. For some reason though, I began to think of Sam. She was my best friend other than Gibby and Carly. She was the tough girl who tried to hide her beauty by the way she dressed and acted, but failed to do so. Her long blonde curls hung to her waist, she had almond-shaped blue eyes surrounded by long, thick lashes, a cute nose, and full pink lips with straight white teeth set in her beautiful face. Her sexy body couldn't be hidden by anything she wore. Sam was always hot. Her feisty personality made her even hotter. I loved it when she bullied me now, throwing me up against a wall, her death grip on me, her wide sky-blue eyes glaring at me.

Even though she hardly showed it, Sam had a great heart. She defended Gibby, Carly, and I, along with all her other friends. And boy is she funny! That girl can make me laugh no matter what she does. Sometimes, she's even funnier and prettier than Carly. She has an easier time showing her kindness than Sam does, though. Oh, no Carly! She's the one I'm going out with! I shouldn't be thinking about Sam! I looked back up at Carly, her gorgeous face full of worry.

"Freddie," she asked, observing me nervously. Then her rosy lips formed a smirk.

"You were daydreaming about me, weren't you?" she giggled. "Yeah, I was," I lied. "I can't help myself." Her smirk grew even wider.

"I think someone deserves a reward," Carly purred. My eyes widened as she unzipped my pants. How many times have I wanted this before and now I wished it was Sam? I closed my eyes and pretended it was her. I felt Carly slide my boxers down and they fell around my ankles with my jeans. She ran her hand up and down my length gingerly and got me hard instantly. After a few minutes, she used her mouth, and I began moaning. I was near my release.

"Oh gosh. Oh, ah, don't stop, faster! Oh, Sam, baby, I love you! SAM!" I wailed as my fluids squirted in Carly's mouth and all down her hands. Oh, no! I just screamed out Sam's name when it was Carly doing the deeds. I pulled my pants up quickly and stared down at Carly in horror, she was on her knees wiping my ejaculation liquids from her mouth, her hands glistening with my cum. Her wide dark brown eyes were filled with tears, and her rosy lips trembled. She stumbled to the skink and began sobbing as she washed her hands. I walked over to her and placed hands on her hips.

"Carly, I'm so sorry," I whispered in her ear. She shook her head of long, wavy dark brown hair. "No Freddie, you're not. People don't just make mistakes like that. It's okay, you obviously with it were Sam, don't you?" she screamed, shoving herself out of my tight grip.

"Carly, really, it's not like that," I mumbled. The tears on her face were like a waterfall now, her pretty face turning puffy and red from weeping. "Yeah, right," she snapped. "You want Sam; you were fantasizing about her, screaming her name! Just break up with me already, no matter how much she denies it, I know she wants you too!" Carly shouted, punching me in the arm. The thought of that made me inwardly smile.

"Look, we don't tell anyone about this," she snapped. "We'll throw Sam's party and continue with iCarly like nothing happened," I nodded in mutual agreement. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then go party-supply shopping. Do whatever the heck you want," she snarled dryly, and stalked off towards the bathroom angrily. I sighed, and walked up to the iCarly studio, deciding it was best for Carly to not see me before she headed out to the party store.

After about an hour, I heard the shower water still running. I knew Carly took really long showers when she was upset, so I wanted to make it up to her, by cheering her up. I stripped myself to nothing and strolled downstairs to the bathroom.

I slowly opened the door and peeked through into the glass shower. To my astonishment, it wasn't Carly, but Sam!


	2. Chapter 2

iLove Sam Puckett Part 2

Still Freddie's POV:

I stood there for a moment, just staring at Sam. Man, she was sexy, all naked-and wet. Her eyes were closed and water ran down her beautiful face and soaked her long, damp hair. She ran her hands through it rinsing out shampoo suds. The water droplets followed the hot curve of her body, down her full perky breasts, flat stomach, tight butt, and long legs. I was thinking about what I wanted to do to the naked, wet girl that stood before me, and my erection grew as I felt the familiar tightening sensation.

I smirked, thinking I should take my chances and join her in the shower. Slowly, I opened the door to the glass shower and stepped in, closing it behind me, and wrapped my arms around her waist. She gasped at my touch, and probably at my erection poking her rear. Sam quickly spun around and stuttered, "Fr-Fred-w-weird! What bet did I lose this time?"

I merely smiled at her. "There aren't any bets, Puckett. No games, whatsoever. I've waited too long for this and I love you. I know you feel the same way. I want you with me," I almost growled.

I leaned in and hungrily kissed her mouth like there was no tomorrow. She kissed me back just as eagerly and we made out passionately for a long time before breaking apart to breathe.

"What about Carly," Sam gasped. "Trust me, it will be fine. We will find a way to tell her," I promised. She nodded and pulled my mouth to hers again and allowed me entrance into her mouth. I did the same and our tongues fought for dominance. I moved my mouth over her jaw line and down her neck, sucking hard. Sam screamed in pleasure. "Ugh, Benson," she moaned. I grinned at her and palmed her boobs, teasing and pulling at her nipples.

Then unexpectedly she shoved me in the opposite direction, pushing me against the shower wall. I froze, my eyes widening. That was hot!

"Alright, Benson. I'm in control right now. You just follow exactly what I do. And surprise me," she demanded. Without waiting for me to respond, she shoved my face on her boobs. I happily nibbled and swirled my tongue around her tits and nipples. Sam was rubbing her hand painfully slow on my dick and palming my balls with the other hand. She groaned in pleasure as I flicked her tit with the tip of my tongue. I yelled her name as her hand moved faster up and down my dick and I gripped her wet hair tightly. I moaned when she stopped and she just smirked, kissing her way down my muscular chest and abs, and the "V" shape of my pelvis, coming to a halt at my erection. Before she plunged my entire length into her mouth, I heard her whisper, "Finger fuck me, Freddie."

Sam sucked my head first slowly and then gradually built her way up, and I reached down and gently ran my index finger along her soaking wet folds. I stopped at her clit and rubbed it back and forth faster than the speed of light. She shouted at a pitch I had never heard her reach and she bit down on my dick hard. I yelled and pulled her hair so tight I thought I might rip it out.

"Oh, Freddie," she groaned. I had never heard Sam say my name with such delight before and I thought I grew more in her mouth if that was even possible. "You have no idea what you do to me." She ran her mouth over me one more time, and I experienced my second orgasm right in her mouth. The sensation made me plunge my index and middle fingers into Sam and she shrieked so loud I thought the entire floor could hear her.

"Uh, Freddie, go faster," she breathed, so high-pitched she sounded like a soprano girl. I moved up until I hit her g-spot and she whispered in my ear, "Damn it, Fredward, see what you do to me! I'm cuming!"

"Good," I snarled in her ear as I plunged one more time and felt her spill out on my hand yelling my name ecstatically.

"That's it!" Sam sneered. "You're going to get it!" She threw me on the shower floor and pinned my wrists above my head. She looked at me grinning at her, and the ferocious grin faltered from her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "You! You're not scared of me anymore," she sighed, frowning.

"That's right, because I find it hot when you take control," I responded, arching my eyebrows. "Why didn't you say so?" she snapped, straddling my hips and without warning, sliding her vagina down on my dick. That was the best feeling in the world. She cried out in pain as my length stretched her, and her hymen popped. I paused, looking up at her for the cue to continue. She nodded, and ordered, "No, Benson. I want this, and you'll give it to me." It wasn't a request, but a demand.

Loving every minute of this, I flipped her over and thrust into her slowly at first and scared I was going to her, I continued at that pace. I could tell Sam was sick of this and she grabbed my face, pulled me to her, and screamed, "What the heck is wrong with you! Use what you have and fuck me harder!" Then she full on kissed my mouth and we made out as I picked up my pace and went deeper with each thrust until she bucked her hips repeatedly. We both moaned loudly in each others' mouths and came at the same time; Sam's second orgasm and my third. We lay next to each other, sweaty and flush with passion, the shower water still running over our heads.

"Spencer and Carly won't be too happy about the shower bill, will they?" Sam giggled. I shook my head. "No, but I don't care. I'm glad we're finally together now," I replied.

"Me too," she agreed, kissing my lips. We leaned in to hug each other, and jumped as someone yelled from the doorway. Leaping up, Spencer and Carly stood there with bags full of party supplies dispersed all over the floor, horror etched on both of their faces. How much had they heard?


End file.
